Nightborn
by Sheireila
Summary: Two strangers some to Transylvania, obviously trying to find out about the resident vampires. But..they shall experience the unexpected. And what about the person the hotel owners try to hide? AU, based on a musical. Read to find out more thanks
1. prologue

**diclaimer:** I don't own PoT, and I don't own "Tanz der Vampire"...

**AN:** Hi there! In the comment posted with the last one of my drabbles I mentioned that story here...It's an AU story, based on a German musical, "Tanz der Vampire" (which is based on that Vampie movie of Roman Polanski, there are changes though), so the characters may seem a bit (or a bit more) OOC since I tried to keep a bit of the musical as well, - I hope you know what I mean. ne? -sweatdrop-

Reviews would be loved very much! 3 Tell me if you liked (or disliked -ehehe-) it, okay? I'm still trying to improve my writing...

* * *

**_prologue_**

A sigh escaped his slightly-parted lips before the blistering cold took its control again and continued to send shivers through his entire body, making his teeth creating clattering sounds as they trembled against each other.

„Professor!" His desperate scream was muffled by the dumb howls of wind, which made the cold, white snowflakes whirl around him permanently; his view blocked except for the few centimeters lying in front of him.

"Professor!," he tried anew, while brushing a few strands of damp, red hair away from his forehead.

'Maybe he sat down to take notes again…But when he does that he always forgets his surroundings…I have to find him unless I want to let him freeze to death. Which isn't an option anyways..' And so he stumbled forward, yelling for his companion again and again.

And finally he could see the silhouette of another person standing in front of him, just as affected by the resident snowstorm as he was himself.

"Ah..I apologize. It seems that I lost directions..But according to my data…I was sure that.." The dark-haired man tilted his head, slightly scratching the nape of his neck in thoughts and embarrassment.

Seeing this, Eiji couldn't think of any other reason to call that slightly clumsy person in front of him, who also was around his own age, "professor" than the advanced knowledge the other had concerning the 'things' they would have to deal with once they would reach their destination- if they would ever reach it.

Nevertheless, that wasn't the only reason. The way the other was so precise in gathering and collecting data was quite impressive, the accuracy couldn't be topped easily- same went for skill and passion according that subject. Maybe, as his assistant, he would be able to learn that too.

"There's a 100 percent chance that we will reach the hotel if we just follow this path for another couple of minutes; after that we will be able to see the hotel on the..left side," Inui was interrupting his thoughts with clarifying voice.

And really, after fighting a bit more against the snowstorm, which howled without mercy, the two of them were able to reach the so-called 'hotel', a old-looking and run down-building which –nevertheless- stood proudly before them. The lights were still burning and even outside Eiji was able to hear the voices of several persons talking inside. Hastily, the two companions were approaching the door, knocking furiously against the wooden door until a man with grayish hair and rough facial features let them in. "Ah, the professor and his assistant! We've waited for you to arrive since..hours, but well, welcome to our small hotel, I hope you'll like your stay here, in Transylvania. But first let me show your room, it's the most comfortable one in our building." With these words, which were spilled out with obvious enthusiasm, the man was guiding them upstairs, stopping in front of a door; the silver thirteen attached to the reddish wood was close to fall to the floor.

_end of the prologue_


	2. Chapter one

**disclaimer:** Still not owning PoT or TdV ...I'm a poor girl.

**AN:** Here's the next part of the story! Hope you'll enjoy...There is much more to come, and the pace I'm updating in will depend a bit on whether someone is reading it or not -lol- sounds logic, ne? -blinks-

* * *

**_chapter one_**

"Here we are. Please feel as comfortable as you'd feel at your own home. Oh, and did I mention," the owner opened the door's room -and indeed the silver number fell down – before continuing, " your room has the biggest bathroom in that house, with a gorgeous bath-tube, which is.." He stopped. Soft humming filled the room instead; it was the most melodic and softest voice Eiji had ever heard, but there wasn't any visible source of that sound. The redhead shifted his gaze from left to right and back again, but no, nothing. "Who is this?," he asked almost shyly. "Nobody, that's nobody," came the fast reply. "But it's obvious that someone is singing here," the professor threw in, "you can't fool me here. There's definitely someone singing in this house." The soft sounds didn't stop, Eiji recognized, that's why he first didn't notice the way the old man stepped in front of another door, pulling it open and revealing the bathroom he had talked about earlier. "What are you doing here?!," he stated furiously, "Get out of here!" From outside Eiji could hear the splashing of water, as if someone rises out of a bath-tube and his professor was scribbling in the green notebook of his, not stopping when the owner shook his head and said something like "No Just stay where you are". He turned around, cheeks lightly flushed and excused himself. "I'm sorry, the bathroom is obviously in use at the moment. Just wait a little more, then you'll be able to have a bath of your own." But the young assistant didn't listen to those words, his attention was drawn to the beautiful voice once again, and he started imagining how the person, who had such a lovely voice, would look like. Shaking his head, Inui closed the door after Chagall, which was the owner's name according to the gathered data, has left their room.

"Are you wondering?," Inui asked him, "there's a hundred-percent chance that the person who is occupying our bathroom is the child of the house. I can't provide you with more data though, the owner's seem to make a big secret out of their child."

Outside, Chagall was mumbling. He wasn't too happy with the situation; strangers coming to Transylvania were enough of a hassle, but that his son, whom they tried to shield from the outside that much, refused to stay in his golden cage made him even more upset. "Beautiful children are a blessing…but one which makes their parents go crazy..A blessing and a curse at the same time," the old man sighed with resignation. They were over-protective, yes, but the surroundings weren't made for…No, they had to keep it up until they could send their honey-haired boy somewhere else, somewhere secure.

Softly yawning, the redhead let himself fall backwards on the bed, which was squeaking under the sudden weight. Inui had gone to get something to eat and to gather more data about that place, but he was too tired to accompany him and the professor had told him to rest that time. He rubbed his eyes against the tiredness and blinked a few times, shifting to the side, as the bathroom door opened slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry," came the soft voice as a young man with silky honey-brown hair tuck his head outside and blinked at him with sparkling, cerulean eyes, before stepping out completely. The wide white shirt hung off his right shoulder, exposing creamy pale skin, still flushed from the hot bath. "The bathroom is free now," the boy continued, closing his eyes while his lips curved into a smile and Eiji's only thought was that he wanted to see those clear eyes again immediately. "Ah..S-Sure," he managed to reply, while straightening up in a fluid motion, a slight blush covering his cheeks. In his young life he'd never seen someone this beautiful; the voice was well-matching the looks, that was for sure. "I'm Eiji, nya," he started to introduce himself after some seconds of silence were ghosting between them and the other didn't made any move, he just stood there and smiled at him. "I'm the ..assistant of the professor, so I accompany him during his travels, we are here to do some research about.." Oh, he wasn't supposed to reveal that. "I see," came the melodic comment. "You can call my Syuusuke. As you already may have realized..I'm living here. But well, my room doesn't have a bath-room that huge" "You may use it everytime you want," the excited redhead threw in, interrupting the other's words without thinking. "Thank you, that's very kind of you." And there they were, those charming eyes slid open again, making the smile more genuine.

'Really, I've never seen a boy with a smile like that one before... But…hm...If I ever fall in love I guess it has to be with a person just like you..' He shook his head slightly as if to clear it from the thoughts which kept whirling in it. The redhead felt restless, although he also didn't feel fully awake- it was confusing him. "Mou, I don't know what exactly happened to me, but I know...the reason has to be you," he mumbled with slight, not really meant, accusation in the soft tone. If he had known that just a few rooms away another person was also lost in thoughts, he may have felt a bit pacified, but those unknown feelings kept him busy until the professor stumbled in again, carrying a plate with food as well as a stag of dusty books.

"Eiji, I think I've gathered some really interesting data related to out current mission. All we need is to shuffle through these books, since they could bear some more information about the resident Count; there should be some relevant parts in these.." His fingers tapped lightly onto the surface of the book on top, whirling up some dust the centuries had left there.

"But well, it seems that you –obviously- gathered some data yourself..," the professor commented dryly reading his assistants expression, a bit annoyed by the evident lack of attention his assistant was paying to him.

"There are weird things going on here, ne Eiji? I didn't find out exactly, what is going on here, bust trust me, it won't take much time for me to find out," he started anew and finally his words seemed to have an effect on his red-haired companion.

"Uh? Yes, indeed," his assistant replied hastily, blinking a few times to chase away the dreamily dizziness that had engulfed him before, before taking the things out of the dark-haired one's hand, placing them on the nearby table.

A long night full of studying should follow, a long night full of thoughts…

_end of chapter one_


	3. chapter two

**disclaimer:** Still not owning PoT or TdV ...I'm a poor girl.

**AN:** And another part...It's a long story, and I know it may have manymany flaws, so please tell me if you liked or disliked it, so I can improve...

Thanks to silverblood84 for leaving the first and only review -blinks- 

* * *

**_chapter two_**

But who would have known that on that day Eiji hadn't been the only one, who had seen the handsome secret of that run-down hotel in Transylvania, and had laid an eye on him. No, ha hadn't been the only one. But that time, nobody should have recognized the shadow lingering in front of a certain window and the eyes, whose gaze kept ghosting over the lithe figure sleeping under the white blanket. Not yet. And nobody except the source itself was able to hear the softly muttered words, self-confidence evident in them.

"I've waited too long for a day like this one to come…It's almost there, you will see it. It's just a little step left and there's nothing in you to resists when I raise my voice and call out for you; you'll see, your curiosity will lead you."

The only visible thing left was a black rose, located on the window sill, a blood-red ribbon attached to it.

The next morning the sunlight was melting away the remaining evidence of the previous frost, leaving the earth's surface sparkling and shiny. Obviously, the change from night to day had an amazing effect on the people living there; the house was full of lively chatting as the owner's wife and the maidservant were doing the housework; everybody seemed to be in a perfect mood, which was kind of odd compared to the weird mood that had been there the previous night.

"So there is a castle behind the forest? Where the Count is supposed to live? But nobody has seen him for the past years…"

"Absolutely. There's actually no doubt that if we would take the path through the whole forest, we would definitely end up in front of his castle. The books we read in the last night should be proof enough of that, Eiji," Inui scolded him lightly, "Keep that in mind; my data isn't supposed to have any flaws." The addressed one nodded slightly at those words, watching his mentor curiously, but nevertheless he felt uneasy about that issue. He had seen the said forest, it was an evil, dark thing that seemed ready to eat your soul- and the rest of you with it- if you dared to step into it. No, he wasn't too fond of that idea to walk through the nearby forest at all.

"Well, and now, let's go outside, I have the feeling that we might find out more…After all, it's too noisy here to take notes properly," the professor said thoughtfully, gesturing the other to go outside as well.

As the two of them stepped outside, just leaving the house, they witnessed a rather weird scene. They could see the furiously gesturing silhouette of a tall man standing in front of Chagall, obviously demanding something while uttering non-interpretable sounds. But obviously, the man did know what the other was 'talking' about, as he handed him a small package, telling the almost box-shaped one that he should remind his master of the open bills he still had to pay, if it's wasn't to troublesome. Inui could practically small the uneasiness and slight fear the owner was expressing, he just asked himself for the reason. But before he was able to interrupt that scene, the foreigner has turned on his heel and left the place.

"Too bad the gentleman already left. I would have had a few questions…," the dark-haired man approached Chagall, who was still remaining on his spot, "but maybe you'll be able to give my some answers?"

The man startled at those words, panic still evident in his facial expression. "I d-don't know what you're talking about," he replied, laughing nervously, "that was just a retarded one, begging for a few candles, nothing more. Nothing more."

Eiji watched Inui's expression as the other one glared down at the smaller, older man. "Ah, I see," came the unconvinced comment and Eiji knew that the other had quite different thoughts going on behind his forehead. And he was right.

'I will find out, trust me. I will get to know all of your little secrets; what the fear all of you have is about, where that man came from that suddenly…I'll find the truth lying behind your eyes- you won't be able to fool me anymore, since I study without flaw, gathering all possible data to solve any riddle, to complete every puzzle…'

The two of them had spent all afternoon with getting to know the area, excluding the forest for now, and the professor was still busy with capturing his impressions as he wrote into his notebook furiously, so he told Eiji to get back to the hotel and get some rest, since he himself would still need some time to complete his work.

Actually, he still felt tired. He didn't get much sleep the previous night and the idea of getting some rest now was quite appealing. Slowly, he opened the door to his room and stepped inside, startling immediately at the sight that was offering itself to him. His tired eyes caught a glimpse of shiny brown hair and the smile it's owner was flashing to him, causing his eyes to widen immediately- the sleep fast forgotten.

"Ah, there you are," his vis-à-vis said softly, cheerful tone obvious in his voice, "you know I just wanted to ask whether I could use your bathroom later…You know, the bath-tube..."

Not quite realizing what was just happening, Eiji nodded, busy to find his words. "Uhm…Sure, of course! Do as you please," he added shyly, his eyes not tearing away from the brunette, who tilted his head slightly to the side, the smile not leaving his face. "Really, that nice of you.. You're a kind person, Eiji." Those softly uttered words left the addressed one fascinated, he'd never heard his name spoken out in such a way- it made him feel weird, uncertain.

Syuusuke leaned back, the weight of his upper-body now balanced on his elbows as his legs were still hanging down at the edge of the bed.

The redhead was watching the motion, not recognizing the way his cheeks were blushing slightly- he didn't know what to do now, what to say. But when the other softly patted the space next to him, his body reacted, forcing his legs to step closer and to sit down, just as he was gestured to do.

"Mah, don't be so shy. You know I don't get to see anyone except for my parents and our maidservant." A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips, before he continued speaking, " most of the time I have to spent in my room, which they filled up with garlic, trapped like a bird in its cage."

Hearing those words, Eiji's eyes widened even more, staring at the lithe figure next to him with shock and slight disbelieve. "You mean…they keep you locked up in your room? Like a prisoner?" His answer was a soft nod, accompanied by a slight smile, which was obviously fake, as Eiji could see the traces of sadness and resignation which were reflected in the other's eyes for a fraction of seconds. Not much time passed until the brunette raised his voice again. "Exactly. For some reason they won't let me go outside; they say it's too dangerous. But regarding my age, I'm perfectly capable to do so, I just want to see …" Tapping his bottom lip slightly with his fingertips, Syuusuke stopped in his words as he felt slender arms wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him into a gentle embrace. He could smell the sweet scent of the others hair, which was a bit ticklish against the skin of his neck, just like the irregular rhythm the other's breath had taken.

"It...must be terrible for you," Eiji muttered with sympathy, not letting go of the other even when he noticed the way his previous blush was increasing in his intensity. For him, who left his home to see the great wide world while being the assistant as he was now, the thought of being captured somewhere was pure horror. And he couldn't help it, somehow the young assistant felt himself irreversibly drawn to the handsome- and also quite mysterious- young man; he felt the urge to take care of him, a weird responsibility which told him to stay by his side, which grew with every moment that passed while they were holding each other, a sweet silence lying between them.

But who was he, to claim that person for himself? "I-I'm sorry," the redhead stuttered while releasing the other from his grip, feeling embarrassed. "It's okay," came the soothing replay, as Syuusuke was looking at him; clear blue eyes, whose gaze pierced into his own, before they were hidden again. "Hm..it's getting late…Mind if I take a bath now?"


	4. Chapter three

**diclaimer:** I don't own PoT, and I don't own "Tanz der Vampire"...

**AN:** Okay,next part here...Life became a bit stressy, so I kind of forgot posting new stuff..Sorry for that! And thanks to all who read (and maybe like) this  
As always: Reviews would be loved very much, nya!

* * *

**_chapter three _**

****

Syuusuke closed his eyes; the water just had the perfect temperature and he was slowly starting to relax. Well, bathing was one of the only luxuries he could have since he wasn't allowed to leave the building. Just as he was about to think of the things which happened recently, he felt another person presence. Alarmed he opened his eyes, which widened a bit more at the sight which greeted him.

"Good evening. Don't be scared by my magnifying presence; I'm the one you were calling for," a deep, smooth voice was filling the room, "Don't worry, the long wait will be over pretty soon, just regard this as a personal invitation to my midnight ball. I'm not going to assume that you will refuse." The brunette looked over the man standing in front of the bathtube; he was wearing an expensive-looking smoking, completed with a deep-black cloak, which was quite a contrast to his noble-looking pale skin, the mole under his right eye as only accent on it.

Syuusuke wanted to reply something, reminding the fact that disturbing one's bath is rude after all, but the words seemed to die on his lips. The foreign man was watching him, seemingly amused as he spoke further. "Or would you prefer that everything just remains as it had been before? Do you think that it would satisfy you?" A short pause followed, before the other continued his monologue, somehow impressed by his own voice. "You perfectly know that it wouldn't be enough for you. They warned you against the danger outside, but you've already assumed that their protection had been a lie, don't you? Everything they said has been a lie, with every promise they made they just tried to fool you." The brunette startled at those words, he had always known that his family was hiding something from him, could those words bear all the answer ins them? "But I'll give you what you're missing. You'll see, I'll guide you to truth, just come and follow me to my castle to attend my midnight ball. Traveling on the wings of night you'll see all those things you missed all the time; the content of your dreams."

And as soon as the dark foreigner finished his words he vanished into thin air, leaving no trace of him except the effects of his words, which sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

Focusing his eyes on the bathroom's door, Eiji stood up straightly. Did he just imagine it? He heard a voice talking in there, which actually didn't belong to the brunette. Could it be…Inui told him about the Count who lived in the castle surrounded by the forest...He was assumed to be a Vampire lord, could it be that…? Panic rose up in his chest as he stumbled out of the room. "Professor! I've seen him, he's in there!!" His yell woke up the whole house, so it seemed because when he actually found his mentor, who stared at him with slight disbelief, Chagall followed them as they ran towards their room to look for the brunette young man. But they had been to late, there wasn't any trace left of the Vampire Count's presence; Syuusuke had been standing there, fully dressed, his usual smile in place and had apologized for using the bathroom again, before his father grabbed his arm roughly. "I told you that you shouldn't leave your room! You will stay there until I personally let you out!," he stated angrily, pulling the blinking boy with him.

From his distance Eiji could hear the bang of wood hitting wood as the brunette was locked up again; but he couldn't trust his ears, did Chagall actually nail the door up?!

"Eiji..I guess you where right. I can feel the slight presence of death in that bathroom; it must have been just like you told me. Very interesting…" Inui gave him a wicked smile before he grabbed his notebook again, scribbling furiously.

This night, Eiji couldn't find any sleep again. His eyes were red and dry and although tears of tiredness were running down his cheeks he couldn't find any peace. He grabbed his jacket and swiftly put it one, when he was about to leave the building. The night was clear and dark, just a few stars were illuminating the sky, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Slowly sneaking around the house he stopped in his tracks as he spotted a certain window. Eiji thought for a second, before grabbing a small rock with his hands and throwing it against the sensitive glass.

"Mou, I know that you are inside there, just open the window," he muttered barely audsaid with pouting undertone. He still felt sorry about what happened before, it was his fault that Syusuuke was locked up again- at least that was what he thought.

"Shh not so loud, I'm here," a soft voice told him and he looked up again, his eyes meeting the other's cerulean ones. "Don't make too much noise, otherwise they'll hear you." Eiji nodded happily, at least they were able to talk to each other again. "How are you feeling?," he started to ask shyly, but felt reassured as his vis-à-vis rewarded him with a genuine smile. "I'm okay, but I can't stand this anymore.." The brunette disappeared from his window leaving Eiji wondering what he was about to do now, but only a few moments later, the other one was leaving the building as well. "Ah, that's what freedom must be like, ne?" Syuusuke said jokingly, while he gazed at the sky.

That was exactly the moment Eiji made a decision. "Come with me," he said barely audible, while he stepped closer to the brunette, slowly grabbing his wrist. "You could come with me," he started again, "We could head somewhere where nobody will look you up again, somewhere you can, we can, be free." He was blushing furiously, but he didn't mind. He looked to the ground, the silence tearing his heart apart, before he could hear Syuusuke talking to him again "That would be nice I guess and somehow standing here like this is quite romantic, but for now I have to leave, I apologize. But you can accompany me for some part of the way I you want to. "

"What? Where are you going?" Eiji asked, stunned at those words. "It's a secret," came the short reply, as the brunette stepped backwards, turning around and heading to the forest, before he looked over his shoulder, meeting the redhead's gaze. "Not through the forest," Eiji said louder "It's dark and cold, you can't go there! The wolves will…" "If you're scared, just stay here. I'm perfectly capable to go there on my own," Syuusuke cut him off, his gaze piercing through Eiji, before he continued his way, leaving the young assistant behind.


	5. Chapter four

**diclaimer:** I don't own PoT, and I don't own "Tanz der Vampire"...

**AN:** Since I was so slow with updating, here's the next part..right away with the previous one, ne? (and there's still a lot more XD)

* * *

**_chapter four_**

"Inui!" The black-haired man's sleep was chased away by the desperate shout of his assistant, which shot through his ears. "Eiji, what is it?" he asked causally, before he put his glasses on, looking at the redhead standing in front of him. "He's gone! We have to hurry. Syuusuke..he headed to the Count's castle, through the forest" Eiji's words came in a fast, steady flow as if someone was chasing him. Suddenly, right as that moment, the two of them startled as a horrifying scream filled up the whole building. Hurrying downstairs they witnessed a bloody scene. Chagall was lying on the floor, a bit of blood drippling down his neck. His eyes were widened, as if the attack came unexpected and sudden. His wife was crying as she sat by his side, only the maidservant seemed to be relived, as her expression didn't bear any sadness, just slight fear. Inui didn't take long to add one thing to another, it was logical. The vampires had made their first step in slaughtering Chagall, but the maidservant, which seemed to be kind of suspicious, hadn't been involved at all. The professor knew that the old man didn't thought that highly about monogamy, he had caught him one time when he was about to approach the young woman. He adjusted his glasses and told Eiji to pack their things, the would head out to the Count's castle as well. Finally, he would be able to solve the riddles, which had wrapped themselves around that place.

The way through the forest wasn't that frightening at all, so Eiji realized while Inui and he were bushwhacking their way through the somber location; their bodies pressing against cold, slick wood, as the trees had grown so very close that even the path they followed offered no place for passing comfortably. He didn't thought about it properly, but everyone else would have said that the only reason for him to think that the forest wasn't that scary it all was a) that he had company, as Inui was going with him and b) that there was no time to be scared at all as he was rushing for Syuusuke's rescue.

He shifted his head to his left side, where the professor was running just as fast as himself, but somehow he still managed to take notes at the same time- wasn't he influenced by the weight their carriage was pressing down on his back? Eiji frowned. Not at all, as _he _was the one who carried all things on his back.

He couldn't tell how long it had taken for them to get out of the forest but after some time they could see the gigantic contours of a castle, which was located above a small hill, as if it needed protection from the world outside. There wasn't any visible source of light, except for a few torches attached to the huge iron bars, which were preventing the stately home from intruders. Intruders like them.

The redhead was about to utter some sounds of frustration as he felt Inui stiffen next to him, stopping to catch the details of the situation in his green notebook. Surprised by that reaction of his mentor, he turned forward again just to meet the eyes of a overly pretty man, who was dressed to the nines. But...his skin was too pale and as said man stepped forward, opening the gate in fluid motion and revealed some of his teeth with his fascinating smile, Eiji could spot the sharp ends of his canine teeth. Startling and stepping backwards, he couldn't do anything else than stare at the person in front of him, silent hope begging for his professor to solve the problem.

"It seems that I should thank this night for brining me the seldom honor of having guests. Gentlemen, I'm glad to welcome you to my decent, but still glorious, residence." The Count's eyes glanced at Eiji's expression and he spoke further, his deep, velvet voice sounding slightly amused. "There's no need to be scared gentlemen; the fear is my coat, the night my ground. Let me introduce myself, the beautiful face in front of you and which you're staring at belongs to me, Count Atobe. Please follow me inside and convince yourself of the night's glory, which keeps us from seeing the ugly, while being my honored guests." As he was talking, another person stepped to the Count's side. A slender young man, dressed in a light-purple chemise with frills attached on it and tight, black leather-pants was now staring as them as well and Eiji refused to recognize the hungry look the newcomer was shooting at him.

"That's my dear son Mizuki," Atobe spoke further and locked his eyes with the young assistant's ones, "I'm sure you'll become friends pretty soon... By the way, professor," his gaze shifted to Inui, who had been silent until now, "I heard that you're more than skilled in gathering and collecting data, wasn't there even a book you wrote? I think I have it in my collection, I'm truly impressed. Feel complimented." The addressed on blinked behind his glasses and pushed them up again in slight embarrassment as the Count's words dripped of honey, flattering him to no end. "Tell me, dear professor, who that young man, who accompanies you?" "That's Eiji, he helps me with my studies; he is working as my assistant." "Ah, that's how it is", Atobe spoke softly, his slender fingers toying with a small item he hold in the palm of his right hand. The redhead tried to focus his eyes on the small silver item, the lithe movements of the Count far to fast, but after a while he thought that he had been able to identify the item. But even before he was able to tell anything the Count had caught his gaze, lips curving in a charming, but nevertheless dark, smirk. "There is something you miss, Eiji, isn't it ?" The addressed one's eyes widened at those words, there was a challenge lying in them, since he had seen the pendant Atobe was toying with before his eyes once before. Syuusuke had been wearing it the day before, that small silver key attached to a slim silver necklace.

"It's quite late Count, don't you think?" Inui threw in, chasing away some of the electricity which had built up during the situation. "Is this part of your manner to let your guests stand outside at such an hour?"

Feigning mock consternation, Atobe tilted his head slightly. "I may apologize, some how it seems that the night ties my with its chains today, I'm no use." He raised his voice, "Kabaji!"

The tall man they had seen talking with Chagall that time stepped to Atobe side, eyeing him with questioning expression. "Take our guest's luggage and show them their rooms. It's already late." The authority in the Count's voice let Eiji shiver involuntary. Which kind of person was lying behind the exquisite, dangerous looks?


	6. Chapter Five

**diclaimer:** I don't own PoT, and I don't own "Tanz der Vampire"...

**AN:** Anybody reading? -sweatdrop-

* * *

**_chapter five_**

However, deep into the labyrinth that defined the castle, another person was wondering. The brunette had no idea that the young assistant and his professor followed him to that place, as he stumbled forward, feeling slight dizziness growing bigger and bigger as every corner looked like the previous one, which gave him the idea that he walked in circles, never coming forward.

'Is that what those weird dreams, which kept haunting me recently, were all about? I feel like…I'm searching for something, which was...unreachable at times. But I can't tall what it had been, though. As if a voice is calling me…' Drifting into thoughts, the young man didn't recognize the person who was about to approach him. But, sensing that, the other started to speak softly, as if casting a spell. "To find what you are searching for…That is what you are yearning for, isn't it?" Atobe raised his voice slightly, adding more authority to his words, but still speaking in an endearing way. "Just let yourself fall; Letting go of every earthy bound means that you'll be able to be free. You will see your reflection in the mirror I'll provide you and you will recognize that everything you whish will come true," he spoke, watching the slender brunettes reaction, who was staring at him, eyes widened and sparkling strangely, as if he felt torn inside.

Well, that was exactly how Syuusuke felt at that moment. Part of him wanted to believe those almost lovingly spoken words, but at the same time he felt anxious about their demands, just like he was feeling when he had woken up in the middle of the night, trying to chase away those dreams. True, he wanted a change in his live- he wanted to be free- but was this..? He stopped thinking and startled slightly as he found an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the Count, but he didn't resist. That man had a presence who was a blessing and a curse at the same time, he felt himself drawn to the attractive Vampire Lord, while being scared of the cruel tendency the other's smile could take. It was a feeling like finally being able to reach what one was yearning for with one's heart and soul, being able to hold it with one's own hands- but while holding it one would fall down endlessly and nobody would there to catch one's fall.

"Once upon a time I wanted to get rid of my chains…but now I'm getting rid of my sense," Syuusuke murmured slightly, still being hold by Atobe who commented those words with nothing else but a pleased smile, before he actually thought that some words, spoken by his irresistible voice would emphasize the effect of the situation. "Soon…During the midnight feast, I'll offer you eternity along with freedom provided by night," he spoke, like a whisper, before his finger slid under the other's chin, softly pulling it up and letting their lips meet in a hypnotizing kiss.

"Feel the night, Syuusuke. Daylight never had the power to fulfill wishes; you know best that it wasn't able to make you happy… Entrust your fate to me, your destiny will fulfill itself- just close your eyes to see. " These were the last words the stunned brunette was able to hear out of the other's mouth, before Atobe turned around and left the place, his black cape wavering around his well-formed body.

In another room, a still sleepy redhead awoke from his sleep. "That dream I just had..it was horrible," he murmured to himself. He had dreamt of that castle and about Syuusuke…He had come for the other's rescues but everything seemed to be too late. That couldn't be true, could it? He hoped that it would remain a dream and wouldn't get his claws on reality.

Straightening up and pushing the now too heavy blanket away he left his bed, glancing at the notebook, which lay on the table. 'The Count…he had mentioned that he's here. I have to find him immediately, although I really don't have an idea where he could be since that castle here might be constructed in a complicated way' He sighed, even his thoughts didn't offer him anything positive at all. No, that wasn't a good way to think. "Everything will be fine," Eiji stated to himself while getting ready to leave the room. "Today will be the perfect day to do something brave, to do a hero's work; it's a day where you can walk through fire and to fight..vampires?" He sighed. Maybe not a day that perfect though. But just the thought of seeing Syuusuke again seemed to provide him with energy again. He tilted his head and his gaze turned to the door. Did he see right? There were some plates standing there, neatly arranged on a small tray. 'Brakfast?' Somebody had to entered his room this morning without that he'd noticed it. What a scary thought. Nevertheless, the food was delicious. He was just about to refill his glass with some juice when Inui entered, already scribbling and shuffling through his notebook. He blinked at the professor, it was unusual for him to be awake at that hour.

"Eiji, today is the perfect day.." Oh, that sounded familiar."..The perfect day to continue our studies. You know that vampires have to rest during the day. We could search for their coffins…" The redhead blinked at those words. Did Inui want to.. "We will eliminate them! Otherwise those vampires will be a threat for humanity. Which means: Get ready!"

Immediately pushing away his unfinished plate, Eiji stood up from his chair and stepped to the other's side, catching a glimpse of the notebook's content, before the black-haired man closed it firmly. "We have to enter the cellar of this castle. Be prepared." With those words, Inui pointed at Eiji's bag, which stood in one corner. The redhead nodded. He understood.


	7. Chapter Six

**diclaimer:** I don't own PoT, and I don't own "Tanz der Vampire"...

**AN:** Hope you'll like it...Sorry for the slow updates, nya

* * *

**_chapter six_**

Round half an hour later those two were sneaking through the castle, Inui walking forward and Eiji following him. "On such a day Newton explained physics; Mozart wrote his "Nachtmusik"; Columbus used that egg-trick…It's the perfect day to be successful Eiji. We will solve the mysteries which engulf that damn Vampire race and we will save humanity."

'Maybe that was also the day when Ikarus thought that he would be able to fly," the addressed added in thoughts, slightly frowning. The cellar was dark, and he was a bit scared when Inui told him to switch position so he was the first one to enter.

Slowly, he stepped down the stairs, trying to prevent himself from making too loud sounds, since that tall guy, Kabaji, would possibly able to hear them.

"That very interesting" the professor murmured soflty, and Eiji could hear the sounds of a pencil meeting paper as the other made some more notes, while they walked across the huge balcony, which – in a strange way-was inside- a huge room with three coffins lying under them. "Do you see those coffins there? These must be the ones we are looking for," the other added thoughtfully, but nevertheless with enthusiasm. Let's go there immediately, before that Kabaji will recognize us." The redhead nodded with slight hesitation., before he went down the stony and dusty stairs. The coffins were made out of dark-brown shiny wood, decorated with gold and silver ornaments- a work done by an aesthete. He remained in front of them, staring at that piece of art, when Inui softly pushed him forward. "Now, open them." Eiji glanced backwards, meeting the other's determined gaze, before he started to do what he was told to. Actually, the coffin with the gold ornaments belonged to the Count, the said one lying in there- his face almost angelic during sleep. "Now the next one" The amazement was audible in Inui's words as he gave further commands. Opening the coffin lid with the silver ornaments the sleeping face of the Count's son became visible and Eiji startled. There was a third coffin…Could it be that...Syuusuke was lying there?! Rushing forward he almost stumbled when he stepped over to the third one, pulling it open in fluid motion, panic visible in his face. The redhead had hold his breath, but when he had opened the coffin and didn't find anybody lying in there he exhaled sharply. 'It's empty…That's good,' he thought by himself,while Inui stepped behind him, glancing into the empty coffin and still making notes. "Okay, Eiji," the professor started "Now show me the progress you've made while being my assistant. "Push these wooden pickets through their hearts," he spoke further, while handing Eiji said pickets he had takes out of the bag. "T-Through their hearts?" Panic rose up in the redheads chest. His hands started to tremble and one of the pickets was falling down, creating a clattering sound as wood met stone. "But that is murder, isn't it? I mean...," he started, looking into the other's bespectacled eyes, a silent beg lying in his gaze. Sighing with frustration Inui closed his notebook, slightly shaking his head. "I see, you can't do it. What a failure…" The black-haired one looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps. "It seems like we will be discovered soon…Let's leave that place," he told his assistant, who looked relieved and nodded at those words, before the two of them hurried back to their rooms.

However, on their way back they passed a huge room; the doors stood open, revealing the room's content: books. Obviously impressed Inui stopped in his tracks, taking a few steps into the room. "What a huge collection of data," he mumbled to himself while stepping in front of the huge shelves, pulling out several titles. "But…Inuiii we don't have the time to read now..we have to find Syuusuke! The Count holds him captive...Soon it will be darken again and then… Time is running out fast, professor!" Eiji complained, trying to get the others attention, but failed miserably. When Inui was busy with his beloved data, it was like throwing at a rock with nothing else than blades of grass. He sighed and stepped back onto the corridor which had led them there, when he heard a familiar voice, softly humming.


	8. Chapter Seven

**disclaimer:** Still not owning PoT or TdV . That's it.

**AN:** Next part, yup. It became a bit long and the formating is gone...-sweatdrop- Have fun, those who read, ne? XD

* * *

**_chapter seven_**

'Syuusuke?' Surprised to hear the others voice he followed the sound immediately, hurrying and leaving Inui on his own for now. The soft voice led him to a huge blood-read door, which had the ornaments of black roses on it and without thinking he pulled it open. "Syuusuke!" he called out when he practically jumped into the room.

Cerulean eyes met his own when the addressed turned around and faced him. "Ah, it's you," was the simple, slightly confused reply. "To surprise me like that while I'm taking a bath is ..quite rude, don't you think?," the brunette spoke further, his smile reflecting slightly unnerved quirks.

"B-But…How are you feeling? Is everything okay? Did..Did he harm you? Am I already to late?" Eiji asked, ignoring the other's reaction. He was so happy that he finally found him, now they could get out of here… "I'm fine. You know, this night they'll hold their midnight ball..," Syuusuke replied thoughfully, before Eiji was interrupting him once more. "We have to leave this place…You have to come with me." The redhead sat down next to the bath-tube, his hand reaching out for the brunette's right wrist.

"Hm..I don't see your point here, Eiji. Just calm down. The Count seems to like me so he treats me very well and he spoilers me by making me numerous gifts… He doesn't seem that dangerous to me," Syuusuke replied, pulling his hand away to softly brush some strands of hair away from the redhead's forehead. "You don't have to be scared like that. Why don't you join the ball tonight? I'd be happy to see you.."

Eiji couldn't believe what he heard. Syuusuke had no intention to flee from that horrible castle? That couldn't be true, could it? But he had to make at least one further attempt. "Please…Come with me..That Count is a sneaky person, I don't think that… ," he said, his voice choking and shivering when he saw no effect in the other's expression. Instead, the brunette bent forwards, planting a soft kiss on his vis-à-vis' forehead. "Eiji…," he started, his voice sounding soft and concerned, "Just calm down again…I have to attend his ball tonight; bsides, it would be impolite do turn down that invitation anyways…Just ask me again tomorrow, alright?..And now…could you leave me alone for a moment? I would prefer to get out of the bath-tube." Resignation flickered through Eiji's eyes when he turned around and stepped out of the room again. It seemed like he wasn't able to do anything now and the fact caused pain in his chest. But maybe the professor could help him? New life crossed his dull eyes and he hurried down the corridor, entering the library once more. The redhead knew he would do everything to rescue the brunette, he also didn't know how he should go on without the other. Fortunately, Inui was still in there, shuffling through several books, while making more notes. He could hear the other uttering several names and dates too. "Professor," Eiji started, trying to get attention, "I found Syuusuke..I found him!…but he doesn't seem to have the will to be rescued." The last part came with hesitation, but his words didn't cause the reaction Eiji had in mind. Inui didn't look up from his books, but after a short while he stopped in his tracks. "Did you memorize it, Eiji?," he asked. Obviously he hadn't even recognized that his assistant had left the room before. The addressed didn't know if to agree or to give a negative answer so he just stared with disbelieve.

"I have to get a new notebook from my room, make sure you use that great opportunity here as well," the professor said, before he left the room.

'What shall I do now?' Eiji asked himself, thinking of how to solve that problem, which lay on his heart like a giant rock. His eyes ghosted over the huge bookshelves, which provided so much information, but no solution. He stepped in front of a small shelve, which was made from cherrywood and pulled out a thin booklet with silky wrapping around it. What was that? Love poems? "Guidebook for those who are in love; how you'll beable to gain someone's heart," he read out loud, curiosity crawling into his tone. He opened the small book and started to read out the first page. Since nobody was here, he could do that without minding, Eiji decided. "When you're in love it just as if music is flooding out of you and you will see- when the time has come for you you won't have to use any words- your eyes will do the talking for you" Hm..interesting. Eiji read further " and the person you love will understand what you say; even if you were mute, your heart will give away for you that there I love in you, which doesn't want to remain silent any longer. Just show honestly what you feel, since no wish is dangerous if it's caused by love. And sometimes a kiss tells more than thousand words."

He blinked. Was that the solution for his problems? A slight blush entered his face when he thought about that. Should he kiss….?

Grabbing the book with a more intense grip he kept thinking about the word he just read. But..what was that? Did he hear Syuusuke's voice again? That soft humming? He was about to go back to the bathroom when he bumped into another person. Shaking his head slightly to clear his view he looked into the person's face. "You..You are.." 'Mizuki!' he completed in his thoughts, trying to get away from the young vampire as fast as possible.

"Aww Don't rush away from me, dear. I just want…," the Count's son came closer until his lips almost touched Eiji's ear, causing the latter one to shiver involuntarily with, "..to talk to you...Let's become..friends."

"You have to be nice to me," Mizuki continued as Eiji was about to pull away again, shock written over the redhead's face. "I want to understand you…Why are you that pale? Are you sick?," the vampire asked, raising a hand to softly brush along Eiji's forehead and cheeks to check for fever. "No! I'm fine! Thank you," the addressed replied with panic. "You should stay in bed, it seems that you suffer from a fever…But what am I supposed to see here? You're trembling with fear, mon cheri, "the other continued, concern -and something Eiji didn't even want to identify- in his voice. "I'm never trembling," the redhead protested, but unfortunately Mizuki didn't seem to have to intention to let him go. "Mais..I can see that you're afraid of something," came the reply, "But, I have to say, you have quite a nice body, dear...And those eyes..with lashes so frail like wires out of pure gold… " "I..I heard thee will be a midnight ball?," Eiji tried, ignoring the lusty undertone of the young Count and remembering the tactic of data gathering Inui had taught him. Mizuki seemed to be surprised by his sudden change of mind; the vampire's eyes widened slightly, more desire reflecting in them. "You're right. There's a ball this night...Be my company for that event- I'm inviting you…With you in my arms…" Mizuki's tone go dreamy tendencies "It will be like seventh heaven…don't you think?" No, Eiji didn't think so. Not at all. He tried to struggle when the vampire grabbed his right arm, his other hand sliding down his back, resting and pressing against small of the back as he forced him into a dance, spinning him around. 'Let go of me,' the redhead thought angrily, searching for a way to escape the other's strong grip. And finally, Mizuki let go of him, grabbing for the small book he had stuffed into his jacket's pocket. "Oh, you were reading? Show me," the dark-haired vampire demanded, his fingers toying with some strand of his hair, while he glanced at the book. "So I've been right, you _are_ in love after all," he continued handing back the book, "What a coincidence! So we are two who are in love. Just guess who is honored to be loved by me…Right, it's YOU! If love has captured me once…" Eiji felt how the other wrapped his arms around his neck, holding his shoulders with strong grip as he tried to pull away, " I absolutely can't resist." The redhead's eyes widened with shock and fear when he saw the other sharp teeth which were about to sink down in the sensitive flesh of his neck. Quickly, he raised his hand who was holding the book, pressing it between those dangerous teeth, causing the vampire to pull away, growling with frustration.

'Now hurry!', he told himself mentally and started running. Suddenly, Eiji ws grabbed from behind and found himself pushed down on the floor. Above him…Mizuki, his eyes glaring with anger and lust, grinning broadly, showing the sharp ends of his teeth. "Where do you think are you going?," the young Count said, his voice sounding amused by that challenge.

Instead of answering him, Eiji struggled to free himself, his hands pushing against the others chest, causing the other just to tighten his grip while wrapping his arms around the redhead. The young assistant growled with frustration, increasing the intensity of his attempts, but they had no visible effect on the other. Instead both of them were rolling on the ground, each of them battling for dominance, like two cats of prey who didn't want to loose against each other. Eiji felt that his power was decreasing rapidly, while the young vampire seemed to be unaffected at all, and his life started to flash by behind his eyes. 'But…I can't loose her!, he thought with desperation until.. Mizuki howled with angry voice, his hands loosening his grip on Eiji and touching his own head. Inui stood behind him, his notebook in his right hand, while his left adjusted his glasses. Obviously the professor had used his notebook in a different was than he usually did. Eiji straightened up quickly, happy to be free again. "What exactly are you two doing here? Aren't you even a bit ashamed?," the bespectacled man asked them voice dry and deep, before he raised his right hand anew, notebook crashing down on the vampire's head, causing him to yelp in surprise before he rolled to the side and left the room as quickly as possible.

"..But Inui! What are you talking about?! That guy was just about to…." "I know," came the casual interruption "I just thought it would be more fun like that." Eiji groaned mentally. 'Professors and their humor..' Nevertheless he was helpful for Inui's help, he didn't know what he would have done if…well, maybe he wouldn't have done anything at all. He frowned. But he still had to look out for Syuusuke, no way that he left him here in that castle, together with those… His frown deepened, before he followed Inui out of the room. He really had to think of a way.


	9. Chapter Eight

**diclaimer:** I don't own PoT, and I don't own "Tanz der Vampire"...Alway the same, nya

**AN:** Ah, there isn't that much left, we've almost reached the end of this fic. I'll try to update the last to parts as fast as possible, sorry for beign a bit slow, but I'm easily distracted the last days, so I tend to forget things -drop-

By the way...Thank you, Nigellashade, for your review ! I was very happy to see that you liked this one here; I hope I can fulfill your expectations, nya.

* * *

**_Chapter eight_**

The young assistant glanced to his side, where Inui was walking. The black-haired man had started to take notes again, not looking up and not talking at all. Suddenly he looked up and also Eiji stopped in his tracks. The Count was standing in front of them, smiling proudly and blocking the way in front of them.

"Nice to see you again, my guests," Atobe spoke, his voice charming but still sounding dangerous. The vampire lord glanced at the professor's opened notebook. "Really accurate professor, the notes you've written in there. It only takes one single bite to…." The beautiful man stepped closer to them, his smile broadening as he brushed some strand of hair away from his face. "Curiosity killed the cat, professor", he continued, "maybe you should just become what you're studying, it would make things easier, don't you think? Even if you wouldn't reach my magnificence it would be worth a try." "You underestimate the science and accuracy of data, Count Atobe", Inui replied, challenge and slight anger in his voice, "you will see, the time will come when the only thing you will be seen in are some badly-written horror novels." Atobe didn' even waste a word to that statement, instead he focused his eyes on Eiji, looking at him intensely. "Eiji.." he started softly "What's reason of your fear? What are you feeling from? The thing…the _person._..you are searching for can only be found here."

"He's fighting you as well," Inui interrupted him, sensing the confusion his young assistant found himself in. "You're wrong professor," the Count replied, leaning over to Inui and lowering his voice just above the level of a whisper "His soul is already mine." Raising his chin and shooting both of them a knowing and somehow arrogant look, Atobe pushed back the fabric of his cloak, striding away from the two humans. He didn't have any time to waste, his midnight ball was coming up soon and there still were preparations to made.

-----

The Count entered his room, not even blinking when the light was reduced to a few jittering candles. He sat down on the edge of his coffin – his other coffin. This was the room he used when he had the urge to be alone, when eternity became a bothering boredom, when thoughts chained his mind and played their cruel games with him. He shouldn't have looked in the assistant's eyes that long. That glint of hope, which had been reflected in them...it reminded him of his own past, when he refused to believe the things which had been obvious. Which he didn't want to see. 'Finally it's night again..' His gaze turned to the small window. 'It's no star visible on the sky, even the moon hides himself from my gaze..' Atobe sighed. Things had been different..once.

'The grain had been golden and the sky had been painted in a clear blue…1700, when it had been summer. We were lying in the whispering grass..' Her skin had felt warm and soft against his own. That time she hadn't known that he already was lost and even Atobe himself was thinking that he could win against that bloody fate, but it had been in vain, that girl he used to love once died in his arms. He frowned at the thoughts which crawled into his mind. 'Everything I'm reaching out for seems to die under the touch of my hands…Also that boy will…' Resignation mixed with the following memories, which came now, piece by piece. Also that pastor's daughter who invited him to her house during one night when she saw him walking outside on his own. 1730. He already lived like a Vampire, and had accepted the changes which became more and more obvious. Even his sense of beauty became different…He realized it when he was staring down at her dead body, her own blood dripping from the pure white skin after he'd used it to write a poem on her body. And also that young blonde footboy, which had been a member of Napoleon's baggage. Atobe still couldn't forgive himself that the boy's despair and sadness hadn't broken his heart. He shook his head. Somehow he still wanted to understand that world which offered its space to him. It wasn't his time anymore to believe in science and data like that professor, and it wasn't his time to believe in love and in heroes as well- the only thing that was superior to him was the unquenchable greed that was tearing the remaining wires of his soul apart.

Atobe leaned back, his slender yet muscular body supported by his arms. It wasn't like him to think this way. No. He closed his eyes and blinked for a few times until his usual expression, a expression of power and self-confidence was back in place again. The Count straightened up, a movement lithe as the one of a hunter sneaking up to his prey. It was time for his appearance- his subjects were waiting for him.


	10. Chapter Nine

**diclaimer:** I don't own PoT, and I don't own "Tanz der Vampire"...Yupyup, that's it.

**AN:** Okay, here's the second to last chapter... It ends a bit aprubtly, but I'll see that I update as soon as possible X3

Nigellashade: Thanks again! I was really happy to read your review; it so much more fun to work with complex characters, I don't like stereotypical characterizations at all (what doesn't mean that I'm good at writing complex characters though -coughs-). I'm glad you like the way I potrayed the charas in here; I had to change some things from the original plot cause I didn't want to have them too ooc... But vampires ae love, I have to agree!

* * *

**_chapter nine_**

Eiji became more and more nervous. Inui had worked out a plan which should guarantee them that they would be able to rescue Syuusuke and to get away from the castle without any problems. And now he was standing there, dressed like one of _them _and –what was even worse- just in middle of a huge group of vampires, who seemed to look forward to.. He didn't even want to think of it. Inui himself had chosen the disguise of a knight's armor. At least that one was providing more protection than his own white, pompous chemise, Eiji thought bitterly, before his attention was caught by a sudden change of atmosphere. He was staring at the other guests as their expression changed from impatience to a satisfied one. He could spot Mizuki standing just a few inches away from him and Eiji turned around quickly; he could afford to let himself be seen by that young vampire. Not after the things which took place earlier. But the young vampire didn't seem to see him. He was toying with a strand of his hair- just as usual- but his eyes were focused on the spiral staircase. The redhead tried to figure out what the vampire were staring at, when he saw Atobe. The Count knew how to create a capturing appearance, really. He was dressed even more stunning then before, if that was possible, his movement lithe and full of pride as he was stepping down the stairs. A murmur went through the assemblage; obviously the vampires were amazed as well by their lord.

"I welcome you in my halls, brothers and sisters. The last time we met the only meal we've had hadn't been substantial at all, it had been a farmer broken-down and pale. You all have been grieved, but let me tell you: If one year is meager, the next one will be….prosperous!" Atobe strong and endearing voice held dominance, resounding through the entire room as the guests had inhaled, but not exhaled yet.

Finally, the host had reached end of the stairs and was joining the crowd, before raising his voice again. "All of us, who have a life of eternity, we re haunted by the thirst for fresh blood.

Do we ever have enough of it?" Eiji had though that this had been a rhetorical question, but instead the other vampires answered to Atobe's words. "We never have enough of it!," they shouted in unison. "Every man that is slaughtered down to give us his blood also heightens our brood. Do we ever have enough of it?" "We never ever have enough of it!" The crowd became more and more excited and Eiji was shivering with fear, unable to suppress that feeling any longer. He wanted to go away, but he couldn't without Syuusuke. He glanced at Inui, who scolded him with his eyes for being too obvious. Helplessly, Eiji forced his eyes to focus back on Atobe. The next words the Count uttered should make startle, the things which should take place his heartbeat stop for a few seconds.

"But trust me, I shall give you what you are missing. A beauty with eyes like the sky, an execrated child of stars, soft like the wind, has come to hand, appareled and ready to devote himself to darkness. But…he only belongs to me," Atobe stated ," Don't worry, I also thought of you all. Because since yesterday evening two mortal, who are intended for you, are caught in my labyrinth." Eiji inhaled sharply and took a step back. The Count was talking of Syuusuke and of… Inui and him! All three of them should be killed today, during that ball! They had to do something! But before the redhead you panic anymore his attention was once more drawn back to the stairs as the person he had been looking for the whole time appeared at the upper end, slowly walking down and following the path Atobe had taken earlier.

"No," Eiji whispered, before his own hand stopped him from talking any further. If they'd recognize him now, there wouldn't be any hope left. He watched when Atobe flashed at wicked smile at the brunette, grabbing the dazed looking boy by his wrist and pulling him into a firm embrace. Eiji could see the the surprise flashing through Syuusuke's eyes as Atobe was leaning closer to him, the Count's long, slender fingers softly ghosting over the smooth skin of the brunette's neck. He also could spot the growing fear, with mixed with the previous surprise, when Syuusuke tried to push himself away from Atobe. But before the smaller man could even try, the Count had bared his teeth, digging them deep into the flesh of his neck.

The assistant's eyes widened and he thought that he could feel hot tears gather in their corners, but after some seconds Atobe drew away, laughter sounding from his blood-stained lips, before he gestured the crowd to take the opportunity and start the dancing. Music filled the hall and Eiji was doing his best to dance into Inui's direction, who did that same.

"It seems that he's still living, Eiji," the black-haired one tried to reassure him, "I've been close enough to witness that he's still breathing." Hearing this redhead felt the sudden urge to hug his professor, but sense told him something different. His heart filled with determination he was making his way to Syuusuke's body, who was lying down nearby. "Syuusuke..," he started to whisper softly, but also with urgency "It's me, Eiji. I'll save you, don't worry." Eiji didn't even know if the other was hearing him, but it was worth a try. He took the others arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders to drag him with him, when…


	11. Chapter Ten

**disclaimer:** Just playing without owning, nya!

**A/N: **Okay..This is here is the last part I've written so far; maybe there will be soem epilogue when my muse is being nice to me, but I wouldn't rely on it, ne? So far we have reached the end now. Thansk for reading so far and I hope you'll like it, even if it is..well, just read.

* * *

_**chapter ten**_

"Atobe!" He exclaimed with shock and fear. The Count was standing in front of him, eyes filled with anger, but Atobe's expression reflected nothing more than his usual self-confidence. The vampire opened his mouth and Eiji almost covered his eyes with his hand when he heard the loud shout. "Suck their blood out of their bodies!" That was an order the other vampires wanted to follow badly, it was easy to see when they encircled Eiji- and also Inui. "Boo," Atobe added laughingly, his face coming closer to Eiji's, causing the latter to clench his teeth. But...He glanced at Inui. The professor had told him to carry several items with him, just for the case. Eiji slid his hand under his sleeves, pulling out a small package, which was unwrapped in a fraction of seconds, and tossed Inui one of the items. Holding it out in front of them, both of them found it easy to flee, since Atobe and his cronies twitched away from them, staring at the chain made of garlic and the silver cross each of them was holding.

"Let's go Eiji!," Inui shouted, the advice not necessary. Eiji already had grabbed Syuusuke and was making his way to the entrance.

"Syuusuke.." He softly caressed the addressed one's cheek, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. "How are you feeling? You look…pale and weak. Just rest a bit, I'll take care of you," Eiji added, concern audible in his voice. The brunette slowly opened his eyes and straightened up from his lying position. The small group was sitting outside, the forest lying behind them. "Are we?.." Syuusuke asked with soft voice, interrupted by a cough which jolted through his body. "We are free now," the redhead completed for him. "Now we can go where we want to, that nightmare is almost gone. The sun is almost rising, do you see?" Eiji smiled, supporting the brunettes body with his arm. "Never being locked up or imprisoned again?," the other asked shyly, getting a happy nod in reply. "That won't be happen again," the young assistant was promising, seemingly oblivious to Inui's presence. The black-haired man was scribbling into his notebook, muttering words like "It was my triumph; the power of my mind and sense was able to save humanity from the threat of vampires, now that I have the proof of their existence. We all are save if we trust in science and data, if we stay practical and enlightened." The professor was deep in thoughts, imagining what will happen now, since he, Inui, was able to gather such precious data.

"Now...we will stay together?" Syuusuke asked, almost shyly, while burying his face in the crook of Eiji's neck, causing the latter one to blush, his hand raining up to caress the other one's silky, brown hair. He wanted to confirm that, when he felt a sharp pain, which drive tears into his eyes. "…!" The next moment he saw Syuusuke smiling at him, those usually rosy, soft lips stained with dark-red blood, before I was licked away by their owner's tongue. Sensing the source of his pain, Eiji brought his fingertips to his neck, staring at the bloodstains. "What…?" His voice was shaking, giving just a slight impression of the feelings which made him feel like he would collapse right now. It felt like his heart was clenching, before it was ripped up by invisible claws. "Blood, Eiji…" The brunette whispered, his voice lovely and melodic as ever, so Eiji realized. "Just lick it off," the other continued, squeezing the redhead's other hand as motivation. Enamored of his vis-à-vis Eiji did as he was told; his blood tasted unfamiliar, coppery and salty. Nevertheless… "Not…that bad," he whispered, staring in those cerulean eyes which meant the world for him and which were looking at him the way he always had wanted them to.

"Let's be together…for eternity," Syuusuke suggested, his voice lovingly, just a bit mischievous, before he pulled Eiji close to him again, tasting him anew and sucking all life out of him, to fill his veins with the new, poisonous energy which should guarantee, both of them, eternity, freedom and the promise of staying together.

Inui didn't recognize the way his former assistant and his friend were approaching him, sneaky and devilish. His data wasn't supposed to be spread among the other scientists at all.

* * *

A bit open, isn't it? Well, it's very similar to the original end, but I tried to insert some of my own interpretation...Hope you liked it nevertheless! X3


End file.
